


Angel of Mercy, Angel of Death

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenges 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angel of Mercy, Doctor Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Human AU, angel of death - Freeform, but its ominous, darkish gabriel, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Dr. Gabriel Novak works in the ICU, and is good at his job. But he has a terrible secret.





	Angel of Mercy, Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my fic for this months Gabriel monthly challenge! I kept messing around with this thing, and I just had to decide to cut it back a little. To many prompts in one fic made it too complicated. BUT that just means that I can keep this going for a little while if people like it. 
> 
> Prompts used: 
> 
> Doctor AU
> 
> Statement: If a mask is worn so long, what’s underneath can be forgotten
> 
> Word (kinda, but I’m counting it): Hiraeth - A Welsh word that is quite difficult to translate into English. Homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, or for a home which may have never been; an intense form of longing or nostalgia, wistfulness; the grief for the lost places of your past

Doctor Gabriel Novak walks down the hospital hallway, his white sneakers quiet on the waxed linoleum floor. His hands stuffed in his pockets, he slowly strolls through the weaving halls. There isn't anywhere he has to be right now. No patient that needs his immediate care. 

 

He listens, taking in the sounds of what some may call life. The steady beeping of heart monitors and the whirring of breathing machines form the heartbeat of his wing at Shurley Medical, the ICU. Gabriel likes it when it’s quiet like this, when there isn't the hushed whimpered cries of his patients visitors praying for a miracle, or the loud intrusive noise of a family talking excitedly about taking a loved one home. 

 

Those are the ones that grate on him the most. The celebration of a warm family reunion. 

 

His charges getting the thing that he never had.

 

The thing he wants the most.

 

To return to his family. 

 

But all Gabriel knew of family was loss and fighting. Constant arguments that frequently derailed into violent fistfights between his older brothers slowly chipped away at his childhood, twisting his mind and making him fearful. 

 

When both of Gabriel's parents died from illness before he turned ten, Gabriel learned that love won't save anyone.

 

When his brothers’ strong fists turned on him, Gabriel finally turned to stone. 

 

Sometimes Gabriel would give up everything he has for his family to be like the ones that visit his ICU. Complete. To have it even exist would be something that he could latch on to. 

 

But they aren't his family anymore. 

 

To be honest, Gabriel isn't even sure if they would even recognize him. He's not a person anymore. Not after what he's done. What he still does.

 

It's easy to fool people with a charming smile and a quick wit, things Gabriel knows how to use.  **He hides behind a person mask, and he's been wearing it so long that it's become so easy to forget the dark thing that lurks underneath.**

 

As he walks, Gabriel gently fingers the capped syringe in his pocket. Just to remember that it’s there. That it, and he, has a purpose. He knows which patient is in each room, the cold numbers on the doors reveal a face in his mind.

 

He slows to a stop, thinks for a moment, and enters Mr. Alistairs room. His current status hasn't changed. Infection and pneumonia necessitated a medically induced coma. He still isn't reacting to any of the treatments Gabriel and his team of nurses administer.

 

Gabriel flips through the chart, not really reading the fresh notes and observations left there at rounds. With a sigh, he replaces the chart. The clicking and beeping of the machines is louder than in the hallway, and the doctor closes his eyes, gripping the needle in his pocket. 

 

The walk to the IV hanging at the corner of the bed is short, the syringe is out and uncapped before Gabriel gets there. It’s a rush, pushing the needle into the injection port. It makes Gabriels blood pump a little harder, his breathing getting more shallow. He pushes the plunger, sending Epinephrine to weave its way into the antibiotics dripping down from the bag. 

 

There’s no reason to stay after that. Gabriel quickly recapps the syringe and pockets it. 

 

“See you soon,” he calls back into the room as he steps out into the hallway again. He feels good now. He likes it. There is a smile plastered on his face as he continues his walk down the hall. 

 

Maybe he’ll get a cup of coffee. 

 

As he walks by the nurses station he waves heartily, earning a few giggles and a chorus of “good morning, doctor.” 

 

Gabriel heads for his office, and waits for the code blue.

 

The people in this hospital pray for a miracle, for an angel. But the one that answers is not the angel they were hoping for.

 

A monster walks down the hospital hallway, the scuffing of his shoes the only sound that announces his arrival. The sound that precedes death.

**Author's Note:**

> So, was that ok? I'm a little on the fence about this one.


End file.
